Shadowed Past, Demented Future
by CaptainKuroKlahadore
Summary: Just...the really messed up life of a clone of Zero...I'll have a better summary later, but I think the stories a lot better than the summary so far... Rated for Violence and Death...


-Snickers- Yet _/another/_ one of my awkward Megaman stories. Except this time, it's gonna be about abit strange than the others. Anyhow, go to this link(Take out the spaces) and view Baiorensu. I didn't draw him, so I take no credit whatsoever for it, and I'm wandering if it's an actually form of his he takes in like a cutscene or something. Though, my cousin gave me the idea of this, so...yes. I'm writing a story on his life.XDWhy would a _/Maverick/_ go to highschool, or why Sigma would _/send/_ one there is beyond me. **_It was my cousin's ideal.0.0_**For a bit, there might not be any Maverick Hunters, but I assure you, there shall be!

**i 5 4 . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / g 1 0 9 / C a p t a i n K u r o / Z e r o S i g m a T h i n g P H o t o . j p g**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The young boy stepped into the large highschool, looking around with curiosity. This was the first time Sigma had ever sent him to a place that had to do with humans. 'I wander why Master Sigma sent me here.' He thought. Sigma had told him it was something about needing to know the way humans acted, but he still didn't get it.

"Hey." A young, about seven teen girl with strait redish-brown hair and brown eyes said, walking up to the boy. She had on a baby blue shirt and jeans. Typical human girl. "You're the new kid here, right?" She asked.

He stared blankly a moment, but then blinked and nodded. "...Yes. That's me." He said. In his hand was a dark red strap, holding up his black backpack, which was slung over his shoulder.

She smiled some. "Thought so. I'm Enzeru. What's your name?" She asked. She had on a tan backpack and some black shoes of some sorta.

"I'm...Baiorensu." He answered. "Nice to meet you, En...zeru?" He said.

"That's about it's pronounced." Enzeru said.

"Ahhh...Enzeru..." Baiorensu said, letting the sound roll on his tongue for a moment. "...I like it." He added.

Enzeru smiled kindly. "Thanks. I like your name, too." She said, then looked at her watch. "Oh! It's almost time for class. Shall we go? Wait, what class are you in?" She asked.

Baiorensu leaned back on his heels. This girl was awfully friendly for a human...as he was wearing armor. "Uhhh, Miss...Poizun I think." He said.

Enzeru laughed. "Ha! Coincident! That's the class I'm in. C'mon." She motioned for him to follow and turned, heading to her class.

Baiorensu watched her a moment, then quickly followed after her. He liked this girl. But why?...If she was a human, and he was a Reploid, well, a Maverick to be specific, then why did he seem to trust her so?

---Six hour time skip---

Baiorensu and Enzeru had went to different classes after the first one, so Baiorensu figured he wasn't gonna see his friend until tomorrow. "Might as well head for my room...I don't have any where else to go." He muttered, heading for the dorm he'd been assigned to.

"Hey! Baiorensu!" Enzeru called, running after him, grinning happily.

Baiorensu stopped sharply, then looked at her. "Oh! Hello, Enzeru!" He said, smiling some, but then his face turned inquisitive at the box she had in her hand. It had holes in it. "What's that?" He asked, pointing at it as she slowed to a stop at him.

"Oh, it's my science class' Tarantula, Tran. I got to take it with me today." Enzeru said, grinning. She was obviously no girly-girl, even if she might have appeared it. "Are you going home now?" She asked.

Baiorensu shook his head. "No, M..." He started, pausing before continuing. He almost said Master Sigma. "My parents died so I'm staying in a dorm." He said.

Enzeru tilted her head, then frowned. "Awww..." She said. "Hey! I could see if my parents would let you stay at my house! This place gets creepy at night time and mostly it's just the gothic people who stay here." She said.

Baiorensu tilted his head. "Ummm, sure..." He said.

"Alright, hold on." Enzeru said, pulling her backpack in front of her and pulling out her little silver cell phone. "Don't move." She added, walking backwards and aiming it at him, taking a picture, then she sent it to someone. "Now to call mom. It might take a moment, alright, Baio? And can I call you that for short?" She asked.

"Sure, why not?" Baiorensu said.

Enzeru smiled, then dialed her parents number and called it. She was silent a few moments before someone answered. "Hey, mom!...Yes, yes, I'm coming home soon! I've gotta bring home my science class' Tarantula, as a before hand warning. Anyhow, check your e-mail. I sent you a picture of my friend, Baiorensu. Yeah, okay, okay, I'll wait." She said, then gave Baiorensu an "Oh my gosh, she takes forever!" look as she waited. "Yes, the man with the white ponytail!...Reploid? I dunno...but he's super nice! So can he stay? His parents died and he doesn't want to stay here in his dorm, alone, when the creepy gothic people are here." She said, looking at the ceiling as she spoke. "Really? Thanks, Mom! Love you, see you when I get home! Bye!" She said, hanging up. "She said you could!" She said happily.

Baiorensu smiled some. "Alright." He said.

"C'mon! My home is just about six blocks away, so it's in walking distance!" Enzeru said, then turned and ran for the door.

"Alright, coming!" Baiorensu called, running after her.

---Out side, about four blocks away from Enzeru's house---

Enzeru walked step for step with Baiorensu.

"So, do you have any siblings?" Baiorensu asked, looking at her curiously. They'd been silent most the way.

Enzeru looked at him, gave him a sly smirk, and looked foreward. "A little brother. He's funny, hyper, and rather devious at times." She said.

"Ahhh...what's his name?"

"Koukatsu."

"Koukatsu?"

"Yup."

"Nifty."

As they approached a turn, Enzeru let out a sharp cry of surprise and fear as an older man, about twenty-seven, grabbed her arm and pulled her into an alley they passed. "Let go!" She snapped, struggling.

"Nah. Why don't you just come with me?" The man asked. He was drunk. That was obvious.

"Enzeru!" Baiorensu cried out and ran back, as he'd walked a few feet before registering that she'd been pulled forcefully into an alley way. "Are you alright?" He asked, skidding to a stop in the alley, eyes widening some.

"Let go of me, you flippin' pervert!" Enzeru snapped.

The man looked up at Baiorensu, who had a look of sheer concern for Enzeru in his eye. "Why should we? What can a scrawny little brat like you do about it?" He demanded, pulling out a gun and pointing it at Enzeru's head.

Enzeru's eyes widened and she froze. "Baio..." She whispered.

"Leave her alone!" Baiorensu said, his muscles tensing. "You deal with me and leave her alone!" He snarled.

"Hmph. You mean you want to fight?" The man asked.

"I can arrange that." Baiorensu responded sharply without thinking.

"Fine." The man said, pushing Enzeru to the side where another man, a few years younger, grabbed her and held her still.

"Baio! No! He's gotta gun, he'll shoot you!" Enzeru cried out to him.

"I'll be fine." Baiorensu said, his red eyes darkening dangerously.

The man got his gun ready and pulled out a second. He aimed with both and shot at Baiorensu, pretty confident he'd kill him.

Baiorensu smirked. _"Denkou Hirameki Kiritsukeru."_ He whispered and vanished as the bullets were going to shoot his armor.

"What! Where'd he go!" The man growled, looking around.

"You mean you don't know?" Baiorensu asked, appearing behind the man with a purple saber a nano inch away from his neck, and one in his other hand.

The man froze. "H-how'd you do that?" He stuttered, eyes widening.

"I have ways." Baiorensu said before slashing across the man's back with his other saber.

The man cried out in pain and collapsed, dead.

Baiorensu's gaze turned to the man holding Enzeru. "I suggest you let her go and run before you have your friend's fate." He hissed evilly.

Enzeru stared in fear at what Baiorensu had done, but all at once, she was relieved.

The other man gulped and shuddered. "Y-yes sir!" He said, releasing Enzeru and running off.

Enzeru collapsed to the ground, crying, but making no sound, watching Baiorensu.

Baiorensu walked over to her, kneeling in front of her. "Enzeru? Are you okay...?" He asked calmly, quietly.

Enzeru gulped, then nodded. "Y-yeah...thanks...Baio..." She whispered, then grabbed him and started crying harder. That was so scarey for her. She'd never expected someone to try and grab her...she was glad he had saved her.

Baiorensu was shocked at first, but held her gently in his arms in a knelt down position. "Shhh...it's alright, now." He whispered caringly. 'I shall never tell Master Sigma of this.

Enzeru gulped, then stood up, shuddering. "L-let's go on home." She said, turning and heading for home again.

Baiorensu nodded some, grabbed his sabers, and sheathed them, then stood up and followed her.

"Baio...?" Enzeru asked, her voice quiet and emotionless, not happy and excited like usual. But Baiorensu understood why it was that way.

"Yeah?"

"Can we tell nobody about this? I don't want you to be called a murderer, and...I don't want my parents kicking you out...you're the very reason I'm still safe."

"Alright. I can do that."

"Thanks."

---Enzeru's house---

Enzeru and Baiorensu walked up to the door of Enzeru's house. Enzeru had sparked up some, or atleast she'd put a mask of happiness on over the fear. She reached and opened the door. "Mom, Koukatsu! I'm home!" She called. The building was, surprisingly, three stories tall.

"Enzeru!" A four year old boy yelled happily, running down the stairs and over to Enzeru, who picked him up and hugged him. "You're home!" He said, hugging her tightly. He had the same brown eyes as Enzeru, but his hair was blonde and curly. He had on some black shorts and a red shirt.

"Yup." Enzeru smiled, hugging the boy back. "Happy, huh, Koukatsu?" She asked.

"Yup, yup!" Koukatsu said happily, then looked at Baiorensu in confusion. "Who's he?" He asked, pointing at him curiously.

"Huh?" Enzeru looked over, then grinned and tilted her head playfully. "That's my new friend, Baiorensu." She said.

Baiorensu waved. "Hey." He said and smiled slightly.

"Koukatsu? Where's Mom?" Enzeru asked.

"In the kitchen." Koukatsu pointed at a door way.

Enzeru nodded. "Alright, thanks." She said and smiled, then sat him down. "C'mon, let's go see if it's close to supper time." She said, heading for the door way.

Koukatsu followed behind her, but stopped, went over, grabbed Baiorensu's hand, and tugged it gently. "Come?" He asked.

Baiorensu looked at him, then smiled and nodded. "Yeah...come." He said, then headed for the door.

Koukatsu tagged happily behind him.

Enzeru stepped into the kitchen and peeked around at her mother. Her mother had blonde hair and green eyes. She also wore a brown shirt with flower patterns on them, plus a dark blue skirt that went down to her ankles, and was straight. "Hey, Mom." She said.

Her mom looked over. "Oh! You're back! Hello, Enzeru." She said and smiled at her.

Baiorensu and Koukatsu walked into the kitchen a few minutes after Enzeru did.

"Where's you're friend?" Miss Wahei(It's their last name so I'll refer to the mom as that.) asked.

"Oh! Baio's right here." Enzeru said, then turned, grabbed Baiorensu's arm, and pulled him over to where her mom was.

Koukatsu walked over and got into a chair, watching the two.

Baiorensu simply followed. "Ummm, hello." He said. He wasn't sure how he should act around Miss Wahei.

"Hello. I take it you're Baiorensu?" Miss Wahei asked.

Baiorensu nodded. "Yes, I am, Ma'am." He responded.

"Oh, don't call me Ma'am, just call me Miss Wahei, it's what everyone else calls me." Miss Wahei said.

Baiorensu nodded. "Alright, I can do that." He said.

"Mom? Me and Baio will be up in my room until supper's done, alright?" Enzeru asked.

---Up in Enzeru's room---

"So that was you're mom? She's nice." Baiorensu said.

"Yeah, that was my mom. She's always nice, though she can get cautious of certain people. You're not one of them." Enzeru said.

"Ahhh, well, that's good, I suppose." Baiorensu said, standing in front of a wall, looking at all of the pictures on it. He stopped and stared a picture of a reploid in Crimson armor that looked much like himself, along with a human wearing green armor that had redish-brown hair stood next to him, with an arm on the Red armored one's shoulders. The green armored one didn't wear a helmet, though. "Enzeru? Who're these two?" He asked, pointing at the picture.

Enzeru looked over, then her eyes saddened some at the green Reploid. "The guy in red armor is SA rank Maverick Hunter Zero, then one in the green armor...he's my dad." She said, her voice lowering at the last three words.

"So he's Mr. Wahei?" Baiorensu asked.

Enzeru nodded. She was sitting on the end of her bed. She pulled her knees up to her chest, rested her head on them, and wrapped her arms around her legs.

Baiorensu looked back at her, then looked confused. He walked over, sat next to her, and put an arm over her shoulders, pulling her over some. "Enzeru? What's wrong?" He asked, his tone soft and quiet.

"He died..." Enzeru whispered, obviously holding back tears.

Baiorensu frowned some. "...Mind telling me how, exactly?" He asked.

Enzeru took in a deep breath, still trying not to cry, though grabbed a hold of Baiorensu like she had earlier, crying lightly, but trying not to. "A Maverick that worked under Sigma killed him...he had went with X and Zero to fight Sigma, but then Sigma calls up another Maverick and the Maverick killed him..." She whispered, starting to cry harder. "Zero came to our house because he was the closets friend of Dad's and he told us everything that happened..."

Baiorensu's brow furrowed. Master Sigma had made another Maverick kill her dad? He'd have to ask Sigma who that Maverick was whenever he got back. He hugged her gently, trying to calm her. "Well, it's all in the past now...so calm down..." He whispered, his tone soothing. "Atleast he's in a better place now."

Enzeru pulled back and sat up, looking at him with teary eyes, but smiled weakly and nodded. "Yeah, you're right..." She said.

"Enzeru! Supper's ready!" Miss Wahei called up.

Enzeru stood up, wiping her eyes with her wrist, then smiled happily like it hadn't happened. How was it that she could mask her previous emotions like that?

"Well, I guess we best go eat." She said.

Baiorensu nodded and stood up. "Alright." He said.

Enzeru grinned, then headed to the door, opening it and walking out.

"Enzeru! Guess what!" Koukatsu said, stopping in front of Enzeru.

Baiorensu followed her, stopping behind her as she stopped for Koukatsu.

"Hmmm? What?" Enzeru asked, kneeling down.

"Zero's coming! He called mom a bit before she was done with supper!" Koukatsu said happily.

Enzeru smiled some. "Alright." She said, standing again. "You'll get to meet Zero, Baio!" She said.

"That's good..." Baiorensu said and smiled, though it was a fake. He was Sigma's son...so how would this Zero react to seeing him if he was a _Maverick Hunter?_

Enzeru and Baiorensu, well, not to mention Koukatsu, headed down stairs.

"Enzeru? We're going to wait to eat until Zero gets here, alright?" Miss Wahei said.

"Alright, fine by me." Enzeru said.

"So what'll we do while we wait?" Baiorensu asked.

"Play video games, I suppose?" Enzeru asked.

"Ummm...alright, though you'll have to teach me how to, I haven't ever played any." Baiorensu said.

Enzeru nodded. "I can do that. C'mon, we'll play Turok." She said. 'Heehee, let's see how he plays Turok Evolution for the first time!' She thought, grinning deviously.

"Tu...rok?" Baiorensu repeated, then nodded slightly. "Alright, sounds good, I guess." He said.

"Koukatsu! C'mon! We're gonna play you're favorite game!" Enzeru said, running to the living room. She sat down on the left armor of the couch, as the PS2 they had and the control were sitting on a table next to it, as there was also the remotes there. Baiorensu sat down on the floor infront of the seat in the middle.

"You're gonna play Turok? Yay!" Koukatsu said happily as he ran in there, climbing onto the seat behind Baiorensu.

Enzeru smirked playfully at what Koukatsu said, then turned the game on and set the TV to the way it was supposed to be to play it, and turned the volume down some. She put in some sort of code and it went to a place that had a lot of cages. "Here, just play with the control until you get the hang of it." She said, handing Baiorensu the control.

Baiorensu held the control, though stared at it a moment. "Alright. Do I have to fight?" He asked.

"Nope, just run around and shoot the things in the cages until you're used to it, THEN you'll have to fight." Enzeru said.

Baiorensu tilted his head and began to move the character around, trying to figure out how he got his weapon ready. "Ahhh, alright." He said. He didn't get to play it too much as there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Enzeru said, loud enough that Miss Wahei could hear it, too. She jumped down and ran over to the door, opening it. "Zero! Hey!" She said, allowing the Hunter in.

"Hello. Haven't changed much here ha---" Zero started, btu his eyes stopped on Baiorensu."...You." He hissed, his voice now angry.

Baiorensu looked over, pausing the game, though, he gulped slightly.

Enzeru looked confused. "Zero? What's wrong? That's my new friend, Baiorensu..." She said.

Zero reached up and unsheathed his Z-Saber, igniting it. "Impossible. He's a Maverick." He said.

Baiorensu yelped and stood up. "Now, now...n-no need for violence..." He said, holding his hands up.

"Prepare yourself, Maverick." Zero said.

Baiorensu's eyes widened. "No!" He said, then turned and took off down the hall, Zero took off after him. "I don't want to fight you!" Baiorensu said.

"Zero! No! Leave Baio alone!" Enzeru shouted, going after them.

Baiorensu slung the back door open and ran out. "Air boost!" He told himself, jumping into the air as a purple light, the same color as he Sabers, ignited from the bottom of his feet and allowed him to stay in the air. He grabbed the side of a roof, climbed onto it, and took off, no longer using his air boost. He jumped across the roof tops and didn't stop until he was a good twenty blocks from there. Zero had stopped chasing him.

"The filthy Maverick. They're cowards." Zero growled, though deactivated and sheathed his Z-Saber and headed back to the house. When he walked in, Enzeru grabbed his shoulders and glared at him.

"Why did you chase off my friend, Zero?" Enzeru demanded.

"Friend?" Zero repeated. "Pfft, he's a filthy Maverick, the one that---" He started, but was cut short as Enzeru smacked him.

"Shut up! He's not a Maverick! He saved my life, you incompetent fool!" Enzeru hissed.

Zero looked a bit shocked. "What do you mean by that? A Maverick wouldn't save a Human! Ever!" He said.

Miss Wahei walked in, looking confused. She was wandering why Enzeru was yelling at Zero.

"Two men tried to kidnap me and he saved me! You're so stupid! I hate you!" Enzeru yelled, turned and running up stairs to the top floor and running into her room, slamming and locking the door behind her.

Zero just stood there in shock a moment.

"Zero? What was that about?" Miss Wahei asked, walking over.

"...I chased off that one guy." Zero responded.

"Baiorensu?" Miss Wahei asked.

"Yeah..." Zero said. "...He's a Maverick. The one that did that." He said.

"Oh...well, he was nice, but I didn't expect that to be him." Miss Wahei said.

---A few days later---

Enzeru was at school. She hadn't seen Baiorensu since the day Zero chased him off. "I wander where Baio went..." She muttered under her breath.

"What do you want?" Came a familar sounding voice, though it was a bit harsh.

Enzeru looked over to see a blonde girl and two of her friends bugging Baiorensu.

"We just want to know if you have tennis shoes." The blonde one asked, though she wasn't quite asking that, it was a bit different, though it sounded like she was askign abotu the shoes.

Baiorensu glared at her a moment. "Yeah..." He said.

"Really? You have ten issues?" The blonde asked.

Baiorensu blinked a moment. "Yeah." He said, then started to list a few things while counting on his fingers. "You, you, you, you, you, you, you, you, you're friends, and you're parents." He said.

The blonde looked confused, then frowned. "What's wrong with my parents?" She demanded.

"Simple. They brought you into this world." Baiorensu answered.

"Well I got issues with you're parents, too!" The girl snapped.

"Who said I didn't kill my parents?" Baiorensu asked in a suspicious tone.

"What?" The girl asked.

"You heard me." Baiorensu said. "I killed them on isle seven." He added, smirking deviously.

Enzeru perked up and listened in, hiding in a hall, out of view.

"Proove it." The girl said.

"Fine." Baiorensu said. "Go to Foodland at seven o'clock and go to isle seven and see what happened."

"Fine, we will." She said.

"You better make it today, as today IS July the seventh." Baiorensu said, then turned and headed down the hall.

The girls watched, a bit afraid, but headed to their class, the opposite way down the hall.

"Baio!" Enzeru called, runnign after him.

Baiorensu perked up slightly, but didn't looked at her and kept walking. "Enzeru..." He muttered. "Oh...hey..." He said as she slowed to a walk next to him.

"Are you alright?" Enzeru asked, looking at him.

"I'm just fine..." Baiorensu answered. "I need to get ready for later. Wanna come?" He asked.

---A few hours later, at seven o'clock---

The blonde girl and one of her friends were shopping. How lucky? It was Foodland. A rumble of thunder shook the store, though it was clear outside. No cloud or anything.

The blonde froze. "What isle IS this?" She asked.

Her friend looked up. "Isle...seven..." She said.

The blonde frowned some. "Oh..." She said, then a flash of lightning struck and blood stains appeared on the ground and cabinets, not to mention some of the stuff was knocked off the shelves and scattered on the ground. Baiorensu was at the end of the isle leaning on the shelf thing. They looekd foreward and both let out a scream of fear. Enzeru was up on the shelf, hiding, and recording it all with a video camera.

"I told you I killed them on isle seven." Baiorensu said evilly as a cage dropped around the isle, making it impossible to get away.

The two girls both froze. "Y-you're so evil!" They said in unison.

"Evil? I'm not evil, I'm just you're average everyday highschool nineteen year old." Baiorensu stated like there was no cage around them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_-Busts out laughing, like Zero did whenever he nearly killed Sigma as a Maverick- I just had to stop it there! The chapter was getting too long anyway. I dunno how long it'll be until I get the next chapter up, though...-Shrugs slightly- I'm working on another story, so...yeah, you get it._


End file.
